Severus Snape, My Evil Angel
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Draco finds himself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first year. A promise was made and kept, but will Draco stray from his path and follow temptation of Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter or even The Weasley twins?
1. Snape

AN- HP belongs to JK Rowling, not me. ^^

I still remember what he first told me… the words that first caught my attention.

"I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death…"

"So you're a Slytherin, boy?" he asked me.

"… Draco," I told him, unnerved by how he'd spat out the word "boy". It was as if he demanded to know my name without saying as much.

"Malfoy?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir," I nodded. I am very proud of my name. Professor Snape smiled at me, a kind of cold fire blazing in his eyes, assuring me that I had every right to take pride in being my father's son.

"Lucy's boy, eh?" he licked his lips.

I'd never heard of anyone brave enough to call my father "Lucy" before. My expression must have given me away. He smirked and closed my mouth with two callused fingers. "Relax, Boy… I doubt he can hear us… or that he'd care. Lucius and I have quite the history together," he muttered, more to himself than to me.

As he finished speaking, I found myself able to move and breathe again. I exhaled and cleared my throat, realizing that he still had his fingers under my jaw and was inching closer to me. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking him up and down.

I'll do as I please, Misster Malfoy," he said, a sudden hiss in his voice. "I am the head of this house, am I not?"

"Yes, Sir." I couldn't argue. He got closer to me and I found I didn't much want to argue or protest. I let him come close. I let him press his chest to mine. I felt a blush come over my face and I let him take my lips in a kiss.

He fell on me and enveloped us both in his black cloak, kissing my neck and pulling at my tie; then at my zipper. I pushed him and he stared at me, taken aback. "You dare stop me, Boy?"

"Draco."

He ignored me. "And what if I told you I knew you liked it… that you didn't really wish to stop me?"

My eyes went wide. How could he have known that? Could he see through me? I cleared my throat again. "Prove it."

A crooked grin crept across the professor's lips; lips that I wanted to taste again. I instantly regretted my challenge. For the first time in a long time, the icy hand of fear stroked my spine.

Before I knew it, I was stuck in a chair, unbound but unable to move. He held up a tiny bottle between his thumb and fore finger. "Venitrecerim. One drop, Draco… and you'll tell me everything I want to know. I could extract even the darkest most kept secrets of your young mind and you'll not be able to resist telling me how badly you really want my… attention."

I looked up into his eyes again; black as night… I felt my legs go numb

As if he knew, he smirked at me and pulled the cork out of the bottle, pressed it to my lips and made me drink. My body felt like it froze over then a warmth came over me. I felt so relaxed and comfortable.

Professor Snape loomed over me and pulled off my tie. "Do you feel comfortable?"

"Yes." I felt myself speak. I willed myself not to, but it was no good.

My guess was that he was asking me questions that he knew the answers to, checking to make sure the potion had worked. He tugged off my pants and smirked at me as I gazed up, glassy eyed, at him. "Such a good boy…" he muttered again. "Do you want me… Draco?" he asked, breathing hotly on my neck.

I moaned and heard myself speak again. "Yes." A blush came over me and I tried to turn away as he tore my shirt off. My eyes fell to the floor as the buttons clicked and scattered, seeming to scurry away to find a place to hide.

Snape's cold hands crawled across my chest like spiders, slowly heading toward my neck. I felt his hands bracing me as his lips kissed me in odd places; first my neck, then down my chest and to my stomach. He pulled me out of the chair and kicked it over, grinning as I allowed myself to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Oh… eager are we?" he smirked again.

"Yes…" I mumbled again.

"Going to stop me?"

"No…"

Again, he grinned. This time, he lowered me down onto a bed made up in green silk sheets and blankets. My hands shook as I reached up to unbutton his robes. He smirked at me, letting them fall off and adding them to the pile of clothing. His tongue seemed to dance on my chest as my fingers fumbled with his pants' button.

It didn't take long for his pants, my boxers and socks to appear on the floor. The professor had me on my hands and knees, one hand wrapped around my erection and the other he used to slip two fingers inside my virgin heat.

"A-ah!" I gasped, moaned and couldn't help but to start panting softly. Feeling his fingers inside was a new experience, but what excited me was the thought that those fingers would soon be replaced by his rock hard cock.

That thought stayed with me until he pulled his fingers out of me. I thought he was going to stop. I could tell that he had to hold in a laugh as a whimper escaped me. "Relax, Draco. I'm not stopping just yet."

A strange feeling of relief over took me, and I felt his hands grasp my hips. The tip of his penis was practically begging for entrance. Snape forced his right ring finger into my mouth and moaned as I bit down. I don't remember now what excited me more; his moan or the fact he'd just pressed inside me.

The moan escaped me and he took his finger away. "Good boy… you're everything I'd imagined you'd be…"

At first I didn't quite understand what that might have meant. I had no clue that my father had only spared me thus far to let someone else take my first. It must have been a promise they made to each other.

Severus remained still inside me, listening to me pant and moan, waiting for my body to accept the change. It hurt at first, feeling my heat stretched over his length, which , in turn, filled me. The pain slowly seemed to melt away; being replaced, at once, with pleasure.

As if he knew it was time, Severus Snape took my hips in a firm grasp and pulled mu body onto his. The sudden wave of pain and pleasure was like a bath of red water. Bitter sweet moan came from both of us as he rocked his hips inside of me. Being a virgin and only a first year, I passed out half way through it. I may never know if he kept going or just threw me away, planning to try again later.

I awoke later that night, almost early morning, to the sound of someone running hastily down the stairs. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, wincing at the sudden pain in my lower back. My only thought was to cover my pale naked body but the professor had already done so. I'd been dressed in night clothes.

I found myself on the leather couch in the main room of the Slytherin House common room, staring into the green eyes of a fellow first year… Miss Pansy Parkinson. She stared back at me, blushing, robes open and wearing absolutely nothing underneath…


	2. Parkinson

AN; HP belongs to JK Rowling, not me.

"You twisted pervert!" Pansy screamed, quickly closing her robes, flushing even more red as she threw the knob from the stair case at me. The vase behind me shattered. I'd rolled off the couch just in time and was ever so grateful that vase wasn't my head. "Just what do you think you're doing down here anyway?" she asked, calming down a bit.

I looked up at her and opened my mouth to answer as she let her hand slide down the hem of her robes, revealing her budding breasts to me once again. "I… um… well… I…" I considered telling her the truth, but I just couldn't find the words; by the time I'd found them, I knew I couldn't tell her. I wanted to yell at her and tell her it was her own damn fault I'd seen her nude, but I just couldn't. I barely found my voice to speak, let alone yell!

"I was taking a nap…" I muttered; eyes cast down. I didn't know if I could handle seeing her nude any longer.

"A nap?"

"Yes."

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked hotly, putting her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight to the left. Clearly… she did not believe me.

It was my story, and I stuck to it. I couldn't have cared less if she believed it or not. "I don't know if you've noticed…' I cleared my throat and prepared to defend myself, "but I am a Malfoy. I can nap anywhere I damn well please!"

That seemed to strike something in her; a good note from what I could tell. She probably respected my family. "Draco Malfoy," I told her, standing up and taking a few careful steps toward her.

True, she respected me now, but she was still mad at me. What was done can never be undone, so it was time to turn on what Father called "the Malfoy charm". At a younger age, I thought I'd need a wand to use it, but then I understood and cleared my throat, extending a hand to her.

To my surprise, she took it, and I began my speech. "To see such a rare beauty before I've earned the privilege seems almost barbaric of me. I do apologize… I understand completely if you'd rather do away with me, but as of yet…" I kissed her hand, "I beg for a chance to redeem myself."

'I sound like my father…' I thought to myself, a bit surprised that those words had come out of me, but not showing it. She giggled and swooned, swaying from side to side as if considering ignoring my words or accepting.

Pansy gazed at me and giggled again, giving my arm a tug. "Okay, Mister Malfoy. I'll forgive you… but on one condition."

Those words made me wary. I wondered what she would make me do. She grabbed my wrist with her other hand, let her robes fall open, and dragged me up the stairs and into my click. I never questioned how she knew where my bed was because my mind was racing with other thoughts. Still wary, I watched her drop her robes at the foot of my bed, crawl in and draw the curtain closed. I looked around at the other beds that held my sleeping companions; Crabbe, Goyle and two other boys. None of them stirred, so I climbed in after Pansy.

Her hand gripped my tie and she pulled me down on top of her. My arms shook as I desperately tried to hold myself up, not wanting to crush her. She pulled harder on my tie and whispered in my ear, "Touch me…"

Wide eyes, at her request, I tried to pull away. Of course, she wouldn't let me and held, steadfast, to my tie. I tried harder to sit up, silently cursing the dress code. She shook her head and gripped my shoulders, pulling me back down into a kiss. Pansy tried to deepen the kiss as she pressed herself to me, wanting my touch. I put my hands on her inner thighs and pushed her down, back on to the bed.

"You don't want me?" She asked suddenly. "What about all that nice stuff you said on the stair case..? Did you lie to me, Draco?" then she sounded ready to cry. I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to my bed, kissing her as she let go of my tie.

She let me sit up and I backed up a bit while I still had the chance. I had to think fast and cover my tracks, as it were. "I didn't lie to you, my dove… I don't have it in me to lie about something like this…" Pansy raised an eyebrow but did not question me.

"Then c'mon, Draco…" She moaned, using two fingers to spread the lips of her vaginal passage, "Touch me."

My body took control of itself and my heart began to pound as I bent down, low enough to put my chin to the mattress. I took her legs in my hands and gently licked between those lips and her two delicate fingers.

I heard her breath catch in her throat and I felt her body convulse, just once. She exhaled that captured breath in a moan as I traced back between those lips with my tongue. "D-Draco… Draco!" She sounded breathless, but I could tell she did not want me to stop.

She gripped my hair with both hands, but did not dare pull. Pansy was egging me on, moaning and whispering my praise as I lapped up her juices with my tongue. Part of me wondered if the other boys had woken up or even moved. Pansy was getting louder and for some reason, I liked it. I liked the moans; the taste of her essence was heavy on my tongue and I loved the feeling of absolute control.

Slowly, I began to wonder more I could get away with and slipped a finger inside her beside my tongue. Pansy moaned out loud and arched her back. I wanted to keep going, but she pulled away from me. "No, no… mustn't take it all at once, Draco… you greedy little thing…" she said, a finger on my nose.

I stared up her arm, almost hungrily, eyes losing focus. "I'll see you in class, stud." Pansy gillgles at me and disappeared, taking her cloak with her. Now curled uup in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling and wondered why she'd have me do that. The answers never came, so I continued to stare, waiting for sleep to take me…


	3. Potter

I woke one morning with a start, a little shook up from a crazy dream about a snake and my naked body. I dressed for a new day and went downstairs to find Crabbe and Goyle had already been up, had their breakfast and were dying to go outside… to see if a rumor were true. They were waiting for me on one of the leather couches. Sometimes, those two reminded me more of dogs than people; loyal… and stupid.

"Malfoy…" Goyle mumbled, looking at the floor as if asking the carpet for advice on what to say. Finally, he stood and cleared his throat. Maybe the carpet had come through. "We got somethin' te tell you…"

"We heard the Potter boy's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team…" Crabbe told me, focusing more on keeping his eyes straight than the words that came from his mouth. I didn't even wait. Almost blind with rage, I slipped into my shoes, my heavy cloak, and my scarf and set off for the field, letting my feet guide my body.

I was so livid; I didn't notice my fingernails were digging into my palms, barely drawing blood. Dew seemed to be jumping from the grass to my pant legs as I stomped out to the field, Crabbe and Goyle trying desperately to keep up. We arrived in time to see Potter land and dismount his new broomstick. He smiled at me and turned away as if nothing had happened. That only made it worse. "Potter!"

"Yeah?" he turned back around, still grinning.

"How in Hogwarts' name did you get to be on a Quidditch team in your first year?" I was seething, grinding my teeth. "I bet you think you're a bloody genius, don't you, Potter?"

"Actually, I have you to thank for this. McGonagall saw me catch the Remembrall you threw and thought I'd make a fair Seeker… just like my dad." Harry kept smiling at me, probably knowing how much it pissed me off.

Oh, I wanted to punch him. "You're a seeker, no less!"

"Yeah. Thanks, Malfoy."

I wanted to curse him, but I bit my lip and got a bit closer to him, still flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry only had the Weasley twins, so I felt untouchable, in my rage. "Don't get fresh, Potter." I growled. I could start a fight if I wanted to, but I didn't want to risk it.

Harry kept smiling, even as Fred and George dragged Crabbe and Goyle away. I turned to protest, but they simply sent back smiles. "You can handle this on your own, can't ya, Malfoy?" jeered one twin.

"Wouldn't want people thinking you're scared of little ol' Harry, now, would we?" mocked the other.

"Best have your chat in private!" they chimed together.

I started to protest again, and Potter grabbed my wrist and tugged. In one swift movement, my fist connected with his nose; purely out of instinct. His eyes were wide, but he didn't let go. Potter straightened out again and fixed his glasses before tugging on my wrist again. "C'mon, Malfoy... Private talk."

Uncurling my fist, I growled at him but followed his lead. If this talk turned into a fight, at least no one would see me get my ass kicked. At least then, I thought, I could convince the Slytherins that Potter was a villain… not like that would be hard. We found our hiding spot under the Slytherin Guest Tower, where the parents of the Slytherin team could watch their children play. Right then and there, I silently swore that my own father would sit up there and watch me play; and win.

Potter threw me under the stands and let the cloth fall back into place after he came in. The sunlight seemed to melt through the cloth, painting our bare skin in green and silver checkers. "Now, what did you need?" he asked, as if the problem rested with me.

"How did you get on the team? Professor Snape told me that first year students didn't even get to try out until they'd passed Madam Hooch's class, and try outs are half way through the class!" I screamed at him and continued to storm at him, raging about how much being Dumbledore's favorite pays off and how he shouldn't get special treatment for being "the boy-who-lived", but Harry didn't seem to be paying any attention at all to what I had to say.

Potter stared at me, leaning against the woodwork, with a faraway look in his glowing green eyes. "You're really cute when you get mad, Draco…"

"And I think I should at lea— wh-what did you say?" I lost my train of thought and stared, horrorstruck, at Harry Potter.

He stood up and walked closer to me, almost strutting. He was acting very strangely and I hadn't noticed until that moment. I took three steps back before Harry grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me against the frame work. "Unhand me, Pot-"

Harry cut me off with a kiss as he began pulling my clothes off. He kept kissing me, breaking only for a short breath between. No matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't let me speak or worm my way out of his gasp. My scarf, cloak, sweater, shirt, tie, belt, and pants formed a familiar pile in the grass a few feet away. I cursed myself for leaving my wand in my cloak and desperately tried to think of a way to break free and grab it.

He started kissing my neck and pulling at my silk green boxer shorts and I gasped as the cold air caressed my body. Potter only grinned and pinned me bak against the cold plank. His grin widened as I moaned again and disappeared as I continued to struggle. Harry, apparently, knew how to fix this. As he held me, he pulled his own scarf off and tied my arms behind the plank.

I continued to struggle as he pulled his pants down to his knees, showing me something I never should have seen. He pulled his cock out and grinned at me again, pumping himself in one gloved hand, using the other to run his fingers through my hair.

I didn't know why I let out another moan escape, but I knew it was what Harry wanted. Potter grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his own waist. I didn't dare to untangle myself, having been convinced that he'd let me fall ad leave me there. He pat on two of his fingers and shoved them, glove and all, inside me. A scream erupted from me and he clamped his other hand over my mouth.

My legs clamped tighter around his waist, pulling him closer to me, afraid of falling. I'm sure he took this as a sign; maybe he thought I wasn't going to fight him anymore. He pulled his fingers out, ran them up my back before gripping my shoulder and pulling me down on him, careful not to hurt me, or let me scream.

If I screamed, surely someone would find me… find us… together, like this. I couldn't let that happen. Having bitten my lip, determined not to moan or scream, I closed my eyes as he rocked his hips, pulling me down. My determination didn't last long, but the moans stayed quiet, thanks to Harry's glove. My fists clenched behind me as he kept thrusting deep inside.

I felt my mind start to wander to the time when Severus had taken me. Why? Why had it hurt so much that day? Did he stop after I passed out? Why hadn't I passed out this time? If I did, would Harry stop? My questions wouldn't be answered that day. He kept thrusting inside me, deeper and deeper, pulling me back to him and that moment.

Still worse, my own body had begun to betray me. I moaned softly into Harry's gloved hand. Panting softly, my face and body began to relax and accept him. I opened my eyes and stared into his. His eyes were blazing green; a deep contrast to Severus' eyes, black as night- the eyes I'd already fallen in love with.

Potter kept pulling me down on his hips, thrusting in time as I watched, with my mind's eye, him pushing Severus aside to make room for himself in my heart. I heard him moan as I finished, covering his chest in my seed. He pulled out quickly and let his own seed coat my stomach. I moaned again, feeling his warm essence trickle down my body as he untied me and let me down.

Until that moment, I had never been quite so grateful that House Elves didn't ask questions. Harry used my green and silver scarf to mop the cum off our bodies before he let me get dressed. I stuffed my scarf in my cloak as I watched him pull up his pants and stumble off back toward the school, looking slightly confused, as if he didn't know what he'd just done.

Fully dressed, I made my own way, stumbling worse than Harry, back to the Slytherin common room with a secret, and two names now tattooed on my young heart…

Severus Tobias Snape and

Harry James Potter.


End file.
